latenightgamenightcouncilofthievesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vfogg Khollarix
Vfogg Khollarix, of the Westcrown noble house of Khollarix, is a human sorceror and native of Westcrown. He was stillborn. His father, Alarik – a proficient Wizard in his own right, used his magic (combined with other suspect methods and materials) to perform a powerful, dark ritual (the details of which have never truly come to light) that brought life to his stillborn son. Absorbed in the great ritualistic task before him, Alarik did not notice that a couple of his servants witnessed parts of this rebirthing ceremony and immediately reported Alarik to the House of Thrune in hopes to gain a better position within the high kingdom’s domain. As a result of the servants’ betrayal, Vfogg's mother and father were swiftly imprisoned for using "dark" magic without the consent of the Thrune hierarchy, since they want no one practicing the infernal arts without their knowledge and oversight. Vfogg's parents were never heard from or seen again and Vfogg never really got to meet his birth parents. Instead of destroying the reborn "life form" that Alarik spawned, the high council decided to leave him on the outskirts of Westcrown - food for the shadows and demons to devour – a sacrifice of sorts. Fortunately for Vfogg, a very benevolent husband and wife, Otik and Tika, witnessed the accursed drop off and quickly took Vfogg into their home to safeguard. Vfogg touched their hearts to the extent that they raised him as if he were their own (aided by the fact that they could not conceive a child of their own). ''There is a taint in Vfogg’s blood, one that is alien and bizarre. He tends to think in odd ways, approaching problems from an angle that most would not expect. Over time, this taint manifests itself in his physical form. ''As Vfogg grew older, he began to notice some peculiar abilities taking shape in strange and sporadic ways. One example of such eccentricities is one evening Vfogg was helping Tika wash the dishes after a very satisfying meal. As he began to buff and dry the plates and utensils, he looked down and, to his utter astonishment, noticed that some of the plates and utensils were being eaten away by a foreign liquid dripping from his fingertips. He tried to hide these enigmatic episodes from his adopted parents for a long time, but they eventually began to happen too frequently and could hide them no longer. That is when Otik and Tika told him of his dark and exotic past and disassociation with the House of Thrune (how they came upon this information is still somewhat of a mystery). They also exposed the rumors that Vfogg had a half-sister that was sired by his father prior to meeting and marrying his mother. This half-sister is reported to be only partially human and the story initiates that she is most likely a half-elf. The details of how she came to exist and how she came to live with Vfogg’s natural parents are very ambiguous at best. So too is her identity and her whereabouts as she went missing after the imprisonment of Vfogg's parents. From these chronicles, true or not, Vfogg has an ingrained affection and empathy towards half-elves and their plight in human society. He is also becoming more familiar and adept at using his inherent, alien magical powers. Vfogg despises the Thrune royal family and all of their supporters for what they did to his family and his blood seethes ever more for retribution as his years accumulate. Once a well-respected house, his noble House of Khollarix has been in great decline for numerous years and he has vowed to put his family name back to the upper echelon of the Westcrown noble hierarchy. He would love nothing more than to see the House of Thrune (and their supporters) destroyed and their infernal ways banished forever!!